


狼先生的小奶牛（车）

by Deepdown



Category: KimCop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdown/pseuds/Deepdown
Summary: 上车请滴卡





	狼先生的小奶牛（车）

“哈..嗯..p kim...你不要再吸了！！”

此刻copter正面向kimmon跪坐在kimmon的腿上，copter奶白色的肌肤与kimmon黑色的绸面睡衣形成了鲜明的对比。

kimmon一手搂住coper的腰不让他逃脱，coper的半截奶牛上衣被撩起，粉红的乳 | 尖一边被kimmon吸咬着，另一边则被kimmon闲着的手逗弄着。

“不吸不行啊，都还没吸出奶来” kimmon抬头无辜的看着copter，嘴里吐出的却是能令copter无比羞耻的话语。

“p kim！我是人！男人！没有奶的！” copter狠狠的锤了kimmon一下，瞪圆的眼睛里满满是对kimmon的指责。

“嗷，你是小奶牛啊，奶牛的工作就是要产奶啊，不产奶就是坏奶牛” 说罢kimmon再次投入了吸奶的工作。

“你！啊！嗯....p kim你轻点...别咬了...哈....疼...”

kimmon乐此不疲的玩了将近十分钟，在这猛烈的刺激下copter的乳 | 尖早已变得又红又肿。kimmon又转战copter的唇，唇舌交战，离开时顺带咬了一下，kimmon满意的看着copter满是水光变得红艳的双唇。copter的眼角被逼出了一点生理盐水，短裤包裹下的小copter也有了起来的趋势。与小coper的懵懂抬头相反，睡衣下的大kimmon早已在睡衣里蓄势待发。

“ter，趴下好吗” 床上的kimmon温柔却又强硬，copter总是反抗不了他的要求。copter听话趴好在床上，kimmon拍了拍他的屁 | 股，“屁 | 股撅起来” copter照做了。接下来他便听到了拉链被拉开的声音，裤子的设计恰恰让copter的股 | 缝露了出来，kimmon把拉链扒得更开，乳白中带着粉红的臀 | 肉暴露在kimmon的视线底下，股 | 缝中间夹着丁字裤的带子，把中间的花蕊挡住了。

为了方便动作，kimmon索性把copter的小短裤脱了，留下性感的丁字裤。

“p kim你...变态...” copter小声逼逼，kimmon听见了，伏身坏笑着凑到copter耳边说，“这就变态了，那等下你要怎样骂我？嗯？”

kimmon故意压低了自己的嗓音，苏得copter差点浑身都软，完了还在copter耳边吹了口气，惩罚性的咬了一下，得，copter直接软了。

混蛋p kim，明知道我耳朵敏感！copter在心里暗暗骂道。

kimmon离开了copter的耳朵，揉了揉copter的臀 | 肉，接下来便把它们和细绳扒开，注视着中间粉红的花蕊。

kimmon宠溺的笑了，他的copter早就把屁屁洗得干干净净的了。copter啊copter，我该拿你怎么辦呢。

这边copter把羞红的脸埋在了枕头里，呼吸不了的时候再悄悄出来透个气，突然他感受到了什么湿湿热热的东西在自己的屁 | 股上流连，p kim在舔他的屁 | 股！

“啊你快走开！不要舔了！”copter都快要羞死了，扭头用充满水汽的亮晶晶的眼睛瞪了眼kimmon，可他并不知道这只能让kimmon的欲 | 望变得更深。

“我，就，不”kimmon咬了一口copter的臀 | 肉，果不其然听到了copter的惊呼，他满意的看着那奶白的屁 | 股上留下了一个发红的牙印，接着他便舔上了那粉嫩的花蕊。他的copter，哪里都是甜的。

kimmon的舌头舔开了密闭的花蕊，顺利的蹿了进去。

“啊！哈... 嗯... 你出去...不要舔...唔！p kim求求你不要舔了...用手指...不要舌头了...嗯啊” 这样的刺激让copter羞的眼泪都要出来了。

kimmon听话收回了舌头，拿起旁边的牛奶味润 | 滑 | 液挤在copter的花蕊上，突如其来的冰凉让copter抖了一下，牛奶的香味散发，让copter觉得他更像一只可怜巴巴的小奶牛了。

丁字裤被脱了下来，kimmon手指温柔的在狭窄的甬 | 道里摸索扩张，另一只手在安抚着copter的小宝贝，胯下的欲 | 望早已被释出，正有一下没一下的磨蹭着copter的大腿根。copter在kimmon的抚慰中喘 | 息不断，甬 | 道也渐渐的放松下来，身体投入到快 | 感当中。

虽然kimmon很想立马进去把copter办了，可是当他视线触及到那根小尾巴的时候，他很想看看这根小尾巴在copter身上摇晃的模样，于是kimmon也这样做了。

当温暖的手指抽出，冰冷的肛 | 塞进入的时候，copter的大眼里满满都是不可置信，身子马上直了起来，憋着眉一个扭头奶凶奶凶的盯着kimmon无声的抗议着。随着copter的动作，小尾巴一晃一晃的蕩着，kimmon的眼神立马暗了下来，这个的刺激比他想象中大啊。

在copter的注视下，kimmon慢悠悠的脱下了睡衣，有意无意的在诱惑着copter，于是原本在抗议着的copter很没出息的...沉迷美色了。kimmon每一块暴露在copter眼底的肌肉都在向copter散发着荷尔蒙，copter原本拧紧的眉头慢慢的松开了。

kimmon见人已经完全被迷惑住了，便把copter翻了过来，把copter的腿架在自己的肩上，然后眼神锁定着copter的眼睛，咬着copter的长腿袜慢慢的脱了下来。只脱了一只，copter已经被迷得七晕八素了，连屁 | 股夹着的小尾巴都忘记了，当kimmon吻向他的大腿根部时，甜腻的呻 | 吟毫无阻挡的从copter的嘴里流出。

时机到了，kimmon把小尾巴抽出，换上自己的兄弟，由于小尾巴已经完全把里面撑开了，kimmon毫无阻挡的一顶到底，“啊！”copter被刺激得张开了口高叫了起来。

kimmon找准了copter的敏感点，一下一下的抽动着，随着kimmon的动作，copter脖子上的铃铛也在不停地响着。

拍打声，呻 | 吟声，铃铛声充斥了整个房间，无一不代表着房间里长时间激烈进行的占有。

此刻copter正面对着kimmon，坐在kimmon的腿上，下身正被不断的抽 | 插着，嘴被kimmon的唇堵上了，呻 | 吟找不到出口只能细碎的从唇舌中流出。copter被欺负狠了，小copter已经释放了几次，头上的发箍早已去向不明，脸上红潮不退，满是泪痕，眼睛泛红泪水不断，声音也早已变哑，这一切都在持续的刺激着kimmon的情欲。

“呜...p kim不要了...好不好...啊哈....嗯...copter累了...copter好累...呜呜” copter感觉过度的快 | 感已经快要把他榨干了，可是他的p kim却完全没有要停下来的意思，copter哭得更可怜了。

“ter乖，很快了，p kim能射在ter的里面吗，嗯？” kimmon温柔的语气吐出的却是恶魔的话语，copter知道他没有选择，不让射里面很可能就只能迎接新一轮的攻势，正如之前所说，床上的kimmon温柔但强势，于是copter只能在恶魔的注视下可怜的点了点头。

kimmon如愿以偿的加快了动作，最终在copter体内释放了出来，激得小copter再次吐出了牛奶。

kimmon放下了copter，细碎的吻落在copter身体的每一寸肌肤上，然后注视着被摩擦得发红的股间默默的流出了属于kimmon的白色。

“小奶牛copter，看，这不就有牛奶了吗” kimmon还用手指蹭了一点，放进了copter的嘴里。

“！！！！！！！！” copter很可怜，很想柯基飞踢，可是copter没力气了。

然后kimmon便把copter抱进浴室好好清理了，如果不是copter实在太累了，kimmon差点忍不住把人再办一次。

第二早醒来kimmon受到了copter无数的眼刀，以及很长时间copter对kimmon的称呼由p kim变成了色情变态，kimmon能怎么办呢，对着copter又气不起来，要生气的时候对着copter讨好的大大的酒窝早就醉得一塌糊涂了，光是要忍着不冷把人当场办了就已经花光了要生气的精力了。唉，老婆太可爱也不好办啊。


End file.
